Miracle Legend Pretty Cure
Miracle Legend Pretty Cure (ミラクルレジェンドプリキュア Mirakuru Rejendo Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial nineteenth installment of the Pretty Cure franchise. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The season's motifs are jewels, miracles and friendship. Synopsis Miracle Legend Pretty Cure Episodes The Land of Gems is made up of five kingdoms: the Ruby Kingdom; the Sapphire Kingdom; the Topaz Kingdom; the Emerald Kingdom; and the Onyx Kingdom. The Kingdoms are ruled by King Rubieus, Queen Sapphira, Prince Topazi, Princess Emeraldia, and Empress Nightlight. However, King Rubieus was depressed over the disappearance of his daughter, Princess Ruby Shine, and the other rulers have sent search parties to find the princess, all except Empress Nightlight. Empress Nightlight knows what happened to Princess Ruby Shine, but refuses to tell anyone. King Rubieus, very depressed, sent out the little fairy Tiara out to find his daughter. In the Emerald Kingdom (or Earth), Tiara meets a girl named Hiroshi Aika, and with the help of the Jewel Crystal Pen, Aika transforms into Cure Sparkle, the Pretty Cure of Love and guardian of the Ruby Kingdom. Now being joined by Terumi Akira/Cure Glimmer, the Pretty Cure of Hope and guardian of the Sapphire Kingdom, Tsukimi Hoshi/Cure Dazzle, the Pretty Cure of Happiness and guardian of the Topaz Kingdom and Shoichi Sayuri/Cure Flicker, the Pretty Cure of Peace and guardian of the Emerald Kingdom, the girls must join forces in order to defeat Empress Nightlight and find Princess Ruby Shine again! Characters Pretty Cure Hiroshi Aika (浩あいか Hiroshi Aika)/ Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル Kyua Supākuru) The main protagonist, Aika is a 14-year-old girl who is friendly and happy-go-lucky. Aika likes to eat a lot of sweets, and can throw an awesome party! She also likes to dance, and dreams of becoming a famous dancer. She is best friends with the famous actress, Tsukimi Hoshi. Aika has amnesia and doesn't remember her past, but since becoming a Pretty Cure, she has been gaining pieces of her memory back, but does she really want to remember? She transforms into Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル Kyua Supākuru), the Pretty Cure of Love. Her theme colour is pink, her gem is the Ruby, she is the guardian of the Ruby Kingdom and she controls the power of light. Terumi Akira (照美彰 Terumi Akira)/ Cure Glimmer (キュアグリマー Kyua Gurimā) One of the main protagonists, Akira is an extremely intelligent girl with a heart of gold. She is her school's Student Council President, and is calm and collected. Though very calm, Akira can be quite scary when angry. She has many talents, and happens to be good at surfing. She comes from a very rich family, and is the heir to the Terumi fortune. She transforms into Cure Glimmer (キュアグリマー Kyua Gurimā), the Pretty Cure of Hope. Her theme colour is blue, her gem is the Sapphire, she is the guardian of the Sapphire Kingdom and she controls the power of water. 'Tsukimi Hoshi '(月見保志 Tsukimi Hoshi)/ 'Cure Dazzle '(キュアダズル Kyua Dazuru) One of the main protagonists, Hoshi is a famous actress know by her stage name 'Star Dazzle '(スターダズル Sutā Dazuru). She is a strong girl at heart, and is Hiroshi Aika's best friend, and was the one to give Aika her name. Hoshi likes to sing, dance and act, and is always shown in magazines. She is best known for her movie, Born From The Stars. She also has a flair for dramatic entrances and exits. She transforms into 'Cure Dazzle '(キュアダズル Kyua Dazuru), the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Her theme colour is yellow, her gem is the Topaz, she is the guardian of the Topaz Kingdom and she controls the power of thunder. 'Shoichi Sayuri '(正一さゆり Shōichi Sayuri)/ 'Cure Flicker '(キュアフリッカー Kyua Furikkā) One of the main protagonists, Sayuri is a shy girl who isn't a very confident girl, but is very humble. She is afraid to speak whatever is on her mind, and is often very weak and sick, which causes her parents to be overprotective of her. Her eyes are usually filled with fear and sadness, as described by Hiroshi Aika. She is, somehow, getting stronger since becoming a Pretty Cure. She transforms into 'Cure Flicker '(キュアフリッカー Kyua Furikkā), the Pretty Cure of Peace. Her theme colour is green, she is the guardian of the Emerald Kingdom and she controls the power of nature. Allies 'Tiara '(ティアラ Tiara) Tiara is a bunny-like fairy from the Ruby Kingdom, and was sent to the other kingdoms to find Princess Ruby Shine, daughter of King Rubieus. Tiara is friendly and happy, and likes to sing. 'King Rubieus '(キングルビーエス Kingu Rubīesu) The ruler of the Ruby Kingdom, King Rubieus is good and caring to his subjects, and usually never seen without a smile on his face. He is actually quite depressed over the disappearance of his daughter, but hides this well. 'Queen Sapphira '(クイーンサッピラ Kuīn Sappira) The ruler of the Sapphire Kingdom, Queen Sapphira is a kind and intelligent woman, and is the strategist of all the rulers, and is popular for her kingdom's advanced technology. She is one of the rulers helping King Rubieus find his missing daughter. 'Prince Topazi '(プリンストパーズ Purinsu Topāzi) The ruler of the Topaz Kingdom, Prince Topazi is a daring prince who is very handsome, and is one of the strongest. He is one of the rulers helping King Rubieus find his missing daughter, because Prince Topazi had always been in love with her. 'Princess Emeraldia '(プリンセスエメラルド Purinsesu Emerarudiya) The ruler of the Emerald Kingdom, Princess Emeraldia is a shy princess who was friends with Princess Ruby Shine, however is popular for her kingdom's many civilisations. She is one of the rulers helping King Rubieus find his missing daughter. Onyx Kingdom 'Empress Nightlight '(皇后ナイトライト Kōgō Naitoraito) The ruler of the Onyx Kingdom and the main antagonist of the season, Empress Nightlight is vicious and cruel, and was the one responsible for Princess Ruby Shine's disappearance, though it is still unknown why. 'Midnight '(ミッドナイト Middonaito) She is the daughter of Empress Nightlight and is the guardian of the Onyx Kingdom. She hates how the Cures always remain positive and upbeat. 'Onyx Nobles '(オニキスノーブル Onikisu Nōburu) is a quartet of nobles who are the exact opposites of the Cures, and serve as Empress Nightlight's subordinates. * 'Count Zircon '(カウントジルコン Kaunto Jirukon): The first member of the Onyx Nobles, and is the opposite of Cure Sparkle. He hates love. * 'Countess Moonstone '(カウンテスムーンストーン Kauntesu Mūnsutōn): The second member of the Onyx Nobles, and is the opposite of Cure Glimmer. She hates hope. * 'Baron Spinel '(バロンスピネル Baron Supineru): The third member of the Onyx Nobles, and is the opposite of Cure Dazzle. He hates happiness. * 'Baroness Tourmaline '(バロネストルマリン Baronesu Torumarin): The final member of the Onyx Nobles, and is the opposite of Cure Flicker. She hates peace. 'Donkan '(鈍感 Donkan) The season's main monsters. They are created when an Onyx Noble fuses an object with a Black Onyx Gem, and shouting, "Come forth, Donkan, and do my bidding!" Donkan means 'dullness' in Japanese. Supporting Characters 'Shoichi Kazumi '(正一和美 Shōichi Kazumi) Shoichi Sayuri's mother. Items * 'Jewel Crystal Pen '(ジュエルクリスタルペン Jueru Kurisutaru Pen) - The girls' transformation items. Hiroshi Aika's is pink with a ruby on top, Terumi Akira's is blue with a sapphire on top, Tsukimi Hoshi's is yellow with a topaz on top, and Shoichi Sayuri's is green with an emerald on top. The girls' transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Shiny Make-Up!" * 'Cure Jewel Wands '(キュアジュエルワンド Kyua Jueru Wando) - The girls' main attack items. Each have their own attack names and dress. * 'Ruby Crown '(ルビークラウン Rubī Kuraun) - An item that appears later in the series. It is a crown that the rulers of the Ruby Kingdom have worn for years. It is said to glow when the heir puts it on. Locations * 'Nagoya '(名古屋 Nagoya) - The town where the Cures live. * 'Jewel Academy '(ジュエル学園 Jueru Gakuen) - The school that the Cures attend. * 'Gem Light Cafe '(ジェムライトカフェ Jemu Raito Kafe) - The cafe that Shoichi Sayuri's family runs. Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure season to have a theme based off jewels. Media Music Opening Theme * 'Go Go! Miracle Legend Pretty Cure '- The main opening theme for Miracle Legend Pretty Cure, which is sung by Yuma Asami. Ending Theme * 'Pretty Cure's Pride '- The main ending theme for Miracle Legend Pretty Cure, which is sung by Hiroshi Aika's voice actress, Koda Kumi. Movies * 'Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle 3: Yume No Hoseki O Mamorimasu! '(プリキュアオールスターズミラクル3 ：夢の宝石を守ります！''Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle 3: Protect The Gem of Dreams!) is the fourteenth film in the ''Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series and the third of the "Miracle" films. The ''Miracle Legend ''characters make their first movie debut. * 'Miracle Legend Pretty Cure: Taiyo No Megami No Uta! '(ミラクルレジェンドプリキュア：太陽の女神の歌！''Miracle Legend Pretty Cure: The Song of the Goddess of the Sun!) is Miracle Legend Pretty Cure's official movie and is the 17th official movie. The ''Miracle Legend ''characters make their second movie debut. Merchandise Please refer to the ''Miracle Legend Pretty Cure Merchandise ''page for more information. Category:Miracle Legend Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:YukiSeries